School Lovers (Fraxus Fanfiction)
by fierypassionofgrell
Summary: Fraxus (Freed x Laxus from Fairy Tail) Freed starts senior year at Fairy Tail Honors Academy. Mr. Dreyer becomes the physical education teacher. After Evergreen telling Freed to have someone special in his life, a forbidden love between a teacher and a student is born, however, this is not what she expected. Warnings: Yaoi, Flirting, Probable Lemons, Cussing Mature for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first day of senior year for Freed Justine. He had just gotten dressed in his uniform, a white, button – up shirt and black dress pants. After eating breakfast, his shoes were handed to him by his butler, and he raced out the door.

"What took ya so long, Freed?" asked Evergeen.

"Nerves, I suppose." Inside the black limo, Freed and his sister, Evergreen, sat in the back, while a chauffeur directed the long vehicle into and out of traffic.

Freed threw his bag on one of the seats and sat in a proper position, legs crossed and hands folded neatly on his lap.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just don't know what to expect."

"C'mon. It will be fine. You've been at Fairy Tail Honors Academy for three years already. You know how it's gonna be."

Freed sighed and pushed a strand of long, green hair out of his face. "You're right. There is really nothing that I should be worried about. Everything will be fine."

"Oh, remember that your student council meeting is Wednesday. It's the first of the year, you probably don't wanna miss it."

"Thanks, Ever. I have been wanting to ask you, are you still going out with that football player?"

"Elfman! Uh, yeah, I am. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask. That's all."

"Freed, I know you are serious and shy, but you really need someone like that in your life to loosen you up. Isn't it annoying being professional all the time?"

"Not at all. It is part of my nature, honestly. Ever, I really don't need a girlfriend. She would just distract me. I like my solitude."

Evergreen looked at Freed seriously. "Look, I know letting people into your life is hard. I understand that. For you it's always been a challenge. But I think it would help your stress level and personality a lot if you had someone special in your life. It doesn't matter who it is, but I think it would help you."

He lifted his head a little to look back. "I will think about it, okay? I don't know anyone I think of like that. If I find someone, you will be the first to know."

"Sounds good, bro."

Freed laughed as the car stopped. The man in the front seat stepped out of the car and opened up the door. Evergreen jumped out of the car first, standing up and straightening her black skirt and white button – up shirt. She bent down and pulled up her white knee – highs and tied one undone shoelaces on her mary janes and reached her hand to Freed. Freed grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"One more year," he mumbled.

"Oh be quiet. I still have to get through two more years."

He smiled and started walking towards the school, Evergreen next to him. Once heading to the office for their locker numbers and schedules they parted ways.

"214, 214, 214... Found it!"

Freed walked up to his new locker, near the English room. It wasn't a bad location. Window on the other side of the hallway, and plenty of space from the gray tiles on the ground. Freed moved all the objects from his bag into the locker, and shut it carefully after gathering the supplies for his first hour, Chemistry.

Ms. Daphene was nice enough, but a little obsessed with health food. Second hour History with Mr. Rocko and Technology with Mr. Lates passed quickly enough. After a calculus lesson with Mr. Lahar finally, it was lunch.

Freed walked into the lunch hall, awkward as always. He didn't really have any friends, and sitting alone was typical for him. He found a seat near the large window overlooking the lake outside where students raced on boats across it. While eating his lunch, a stranger came up to him.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Uh, if you want to."

The odd looking senior sat down. "I'm Bixslow."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Bixslow, my name is Freed."

As they talked, Freed started to like Bixslow, even though he was weird. He had a good sense of humor and seemed a little perverted, but overall, friendly.

"Freed! I forgot to tell you. Have you heard the rumors about the new physical education teacher?"

"No. What about him?"

"All the chicks are saying he's hot."

"What about it?"

"It looks like we got competition," Bixslow grinned.

The bell rang for fifth hour. Freed hurried off to go to French with Ms. Mirajane Strauss. He was particularly good at learning different languages, which is why he hired a private tutor to help him learn some over the summer. English was taught by Ms. Vermillion and then art. Bixslow was in his class and Freed discovered Bixslow was great at woodwork. Lastly, Freed had Physical Education.

When he arrived in the all-male class, students were spreading rumors about this teacher faster than ever.

"He has a massive scar across his face and he can kill you with his looks…"

"He comes from California where he kills sharks with his bare hands for a living…"

"He has even killed a bigfoot in North Siberia…"

Freed thought this was a bunch of lies. Then, the new teacher started up the stairs to the gym. He walked slowly with huge steps into the room. Six foot three and huge, the teacher continued until he stood in front of the class. He had a nice purple shirt on, tight enough to see the bulging muscles underneath, and black dress pants and shoes. His face did have a lightening scar across one eye. His messy blond hair and forbidding look made even the seniors afraid.

"Hello. I'm Laxus Dreyer. I will be your teacher for this year of physical education."

Freed looked him up and down. He was hot, for a guy. Freed could see why girls would like him so much.

After taking attendance, the man talked about gym uniforms and basic rules. Soon, it was the end of class and the end of the day.

Freed scampered back to his locker, grabbed his books, and ran outside. The limousine was waiting for him, door held upon by the chauffeur. Freed hopped in and took a seat next to Evergreen.

"Hey. How was your first day?"

"Fine. I think I have decent teachers."

"That's good."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, each thinking about their own day. Once at the manor, Freed went to his large room and Evergreen sat in front of the television in the home theater. Freed walked upstairs and laid on his bed, thinking.

For some reason, he couldn't take Mr. Dreyer out of his head. All Freed could think of is how he said Freed's name during attendance and how his body was so perfect, so muscular. Mr. Dreyer himself was certainly handsome, and his scar made him look hot and dangerous. Suddenly, Freed realized what he was doing. Daydreaming about the PE teacher? That's shameful. Freed wasn't gay in the slightest.

It was just a long, confusing day. Freed needed sleep. Without changing out of his uniform, he slept, dreaming about Mr. Dreyer.

* * *

Welcome to my new fanfiction! I got this idea during Spanish class. Fraxus is so kawaii! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Freed woke up, it was around nine at night. He had a screaming headache and a growling stomach. After stumbling out of bed, he yelled down the staircase to the dining room.

"Ever?"

"Yes, Freed?"

"Is dinner ready?"

"Young man, it's been done for two hours. What were you doing up there?"

"Uh… Sleeping?"

Evergreen sighed. "You better eat a take a shower. You don't want to be late for school tomorrow. It's a gift that we don't get homework the first day."

"Yeah. I'll do that then."

Freed ran down the stairs and took his time eating the meal laid out before him. Steak or the option of rotisserie chicken with a side of green beans with spices. After eating dinner, he had a slice of chocolate cake with strawberries on the side. After getting in shower he did his hair, then hopped in bed again.

Many thoughts were going through Freed's head at once. Mr. Dreyer, he's so perfect. Perfect body, menacing looks to control me… Freed shivered with ideas of himself being overpowered. He enjoyed it. The fact that someone could take away all his dignity, all his professional attitude… He knew that Mr. Dreyer could be the one to do that. He could control Freed. Make him feel hot and released… Loose his dignity.

The more Freed thought about the more the obvious a simple answer was. He was gay. One more thing, he had fallen in love with Mr. Dreyer at first sight. It took a while for these to settle in his head. What would Evergreen think? Her brother, a gay senior that has a forbidden love for a teacher. Freed couldn't let her find this out. Although, having a relationship with a teacher is illegal, and is almost impossible. Mr. Dreyer would have to approach him, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

With thoughts like these racing back and forth, it took three hours before Freed could fall asleep.

Morning came, and today Freed was up and ready at a decent time. He arrived at school, undisturbed. Hours passed through the day without any real excitement. Bixslow mentioned at lunch that he was yelled at for hitting on a girl in the hallway while he supposed to be printing a paper off. Finally, it came to Freed's beloved PE class.

Freed walked in, gym clothes in hand and entered the boys' locker room. Inside, other guys around him were stripping off their clothes. Freed hated changing in front of others. His face was already extremely feminine, and his body wasn't buff, at all. He actually had prominent hips that moved like a women's when he walked, and he was small and thin. One reason why he never attended high school parties is because drunk men would mistake him as a women and ask for a one – night – stand. All the guys in his class looked like the typical football team and party bunch and would tease him for looking like a girl for sure. There was Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loki, Alzack, Bacchus, Lyon, Orga, and Zancrow, just to name a few. As he undressed, he heard footsteps around him. There was Gajeel, Orga, and Zancrow.

"Can I help you?" Freed asked.

"What's a women like you doing here?" asked Zancrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Or maybe you are really just a gay guy. It wouldn't surprise me!" Zancrow chuckled. "After all, what dude wears his hair long and still hasn't had one girlfriend by senior year? You filthy little faggot."

Freed just stared. Was it that obvious that he liked guys? Did people now think that he was disgusting?

Gajeel grabbed his hand and pulled them above Freed's head, so it would be impossible to escape.

"Beat him," Zancrow ordered.

Orga punched him square in the stomach and Freed bent down, puking up lunch. Orga grabbed his chin and pulled it close to his face.

"Do you want to kiss me, Freed? Do you want me to make you come?" Orga laughed and then licked his cheek. "Does this turn you on? Do you want more, you faggot?"

Freed felt disgusted and humiliated. His stomach hurt terribly and his face was covered in wet slobber. All of a sudden, five punches came to his face. Freed heard his nose break with a distinct crunch and felt fresh blood pouring down his bare chest. His hair was pulled to keep him from looking down, and Freed screamed in pain. Orga was about to punch his ear when two giant feet stomped into the room. Freed was released and he fell against the lockers. He grabbed his nose and held a handful of blood.

The man who had walked in was no other than Mr. Dreyer.

"What the hell are you three doing?"

There was silence coming from Zancrow, Orga, and Gajeel.

Mr. Dreyer looked back with a stern face, "You all will have detention with Mr. Lahar every day for the next two weeks. Be happy I'm not suspending you. It's amazing how stupid kids can be. You expect me to not hear him screaming and become suspicious when everyone but you three and him are running laps?" He paused, "Leave. I have a hurt student to tend to."

Zancrow, Orga, and Gajeel ran out of the locker room, which left Mr. Dreyer and a bleeding Freed alone.

Freed had lost so much blood that he was about to faint. Mr. Dreyer picked him up wedding – style, and carried him into his office couch. As soon as the blood had stopped running from nose, Mr. Dreyer wiped the red substance off Freed's face, and then started to clean his chest with a wet, cold towel. As soon as it touched Freed's abdomen and Mr. Dreyer's fingers ran gently over Freed, he shivered.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Mr. Dreyer, looking up at the blushing boy's face.

"N – nothing at all!" Mr. Dreyer shrugged and continued wiping the blood off. The more he touched Freed, the more hot Freed felt. When Mr. Dreyer was done, he stood up and walked to his desk seat, and Freed sat up on the couch.

"Why did they hurt you?"

"Um…" Freed mumbled.

"Tell me. I'll listen. I won't make fun of you, promise."

"They said I looked like a girl and that I was gay."

"Oh. I see. Well, you have a feminine look to you, definitely. But, that doesn't mean you're gay. If you don't mind me asking, are you gay?"

Freed blushed and looked into Mr. Dreyer's eyes and then back at his lap. "Yes…"

"Oh." This time, Mr. Dreyer blushed.

"What about it? I like guys. Girls distract me, honestly."

"No, no. I don't think it's odd at all. But a lot a stereotypes are made about gay people. That's why no one would suspect…" Mr. Dreyer paused, "Never mind I brought that up!"

"Mr. Dreyer? Can you finish that sentence, please?"

"Uh…" he sighed. "I guess it's only fair… I'm gay, too."

"What? You are?"

"Yeah. Nobody guesses it."

"I can see why. You look like a ladies' man. If I may intrude a little farther, sir, what kind of guys do you like?"

"Actually, I kind of always crush on guys that are younger than me and smaller than me. I'm a natural born seme. I take control."

Freed blushed deeper and looked up with wanting eyes. "Oh."

"Err… sorry. I didn't mean this to get awkward."

"It's not. I enjoy talking to you."

Mr. Dreyer finally looked at Freed and noticed the blush and predatory eyes looking straight at him. He was surprised and flustered from the young senior. "You better be going."

Freed slowly stood up and walked to the door.

Mr. Dreyer called out. "Freed? You can stop by any time you like. I'd… I'd like to get to know you better. I'll always be here after school until six."

"Thanks, Mr. Dreyer." And with that, Freed left the office, heart filled with joy.

* * *

I made the second chapter woohoo! I really enjoy writing this and have a good idea of what I'm doing. Thank you so much for the views, review, favorite, and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School went easily day in and out for the next week. However, fencing for Freed was a different story. Freed was an excellent swordsman, but the coach had changed the practices to be much harder in order to prepare for a big competition coming up. Therefore, Freed wasn't doing well with the harder and longer practices. He needed more strength in his arms and legs to train properly. He needed faster reflexes to hold up against larger opponents with more skill. So, Freed chose to go to Mr. Dreyer to ask for some private lessons. Freed could have hired his fencing trainer, however, he was too busy helping other students.

Freed had told Evergreen that he would be calling the butler to send the chauffeur to pick him up. So, Freed walked to the somewhat familiar office and knocked the wooden door. When it opened up, Freed smiled at the large man in front of him.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Come in."

Freed followed Mr. Dreyer into the small space and took his place on the couch.

"What's up, Freed?"

"I take fencing lessons and compete in tournaments, and I'm pretty good too. Unfortunately, because of a large competition coming up, I have to train a lot harder than usual. I can't keep up, so I was wondering if you can help me."

"Hmm… I probably could fit it into my schedule." He looked at a calendar, "Saturday seems to work. I'm completely free so I could help you all day if you needed."

"Really? That would be great. I have room at my house. We can meet up there around nine this weekend."

"Sounds good. What about your parents?"

"There's no need to worry. My parents live somewhere else. The only people there will be me, my hired staff, and Evergreen, if she is not shopping."

"Okay then. I'll meet ya. What's your address?"

Freed wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to Mr. Dreyer.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Dreyer!" Freed called as he walked out of the office.

Laxus closed the door behind Freed and smiled. If it was any other student, Laxus would have turned them down, but Freed, to him, was different.

Saturday came the next day. After putting on black sweatpants and a tight blue shirt, Laxus hopped into his beat up pick – up truck and drove for twenty minutes until reaching the manor. To the side of the open metal gate was a golden plaque that read "Justine Manor".

"This is where this kid lives?" Laxus mumbled to himself. "He did mention he has a hired staff…"

Laxus pulled into the huge semi – circle driveway and stopped at the door where a well – dressed butler opened the door to the pick – up truck and Laxus stepped out.

"Mr. Dreyer, Sir Justine has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Laxus followed the man around the enormous home, glancing around at the interior. It looked really expensive. Finally, the butler arrived at one wing and opened a dark wooden door. Inside, was a indoor sports everything. Basketball, soccer, football, wrestling, shooting, fencing, volleyball, baseball, every sport ever popular was in a certain area in the huge room. Freed was hitting baseballs from an automated pitcher in shorts, tennis shoes, and a dark red shirt. His hair was in a high pony tail.

"Sir Justine? Your guest is here."

Freed dropped the bat and ran to turn off the machine. Then, he sprinted over to Laxus.

"Oh, hi! I'm glad you could make it. Sorry, I was just practicing."

"I thought you said you did fencing."

"I do, but hitting improves my arm strength."

"Oh that's smart."

"Sir Justine, shall I leave now?"

"Go ahead," Freed said to the butler. "Can you make a special lunch for later? I want to give our guest Justine – worthy hospitality."

"Of course, sir." The butler left Freed and Laxus alone in the room.

"You are rich," Laxus stated rather than asked.

"Er… yeah. I should have told you."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom is a world – famous television and movie director. She directed some of the best movies of all time. My dad is an even more famous television and movie script writer. He creates all of the storylines that my mother directs. I think that they have cool jobs. But, they are serious about their work, which is why they live close to it, and not with me or my sister."

"Why didn't your whole family move?"

"Simply because when they wanted to move closer to their work, my sister and I did not want to move, so they left us here with a nanny. I didn't mind, actually. They are awesome parents, and we're on good terms. Anyways, they have been traveling world – wide for movie ideas. You know, settings, people, styles, etc."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Yep."

"One more question, and then we can get started. Why is your name Sir Justine?"

"My parents come from a long lineage of high class personas from Europe. My full name is Sir Freed Alexander Justine II."

"Wow. Who else has your name?"

"I think a prince from France that married into the family. He had green hair too."

"Woah. I wouldn't have expected that."

"Not many people would. Shall we get started?"

"Yeah. Do you have a weight lifting area?"

"Yes. It's over in the left corner."

"Great. Let's start there."

Laxus assisted Freed with general training exercises and then acted as his opponent in fencing. Freed was really impressed with his skill. After about four hours of training the two men walked into the dining area and had a five course meal for lunch.

"This was really good," Laxus complimented.

"Thanks. All complements to my chef." Freed smiled. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be fantastic."

Freed led Laxus to certain areas of his manor, and was flustered the whole time. All he could think about was the man beside him. When they reached Freed's room, Laxus finally spoke.

"Why are you always blushing?"

Freed turned around, his cheeks extremely red. "Uh…"

"Tell me, Freed." Laxus said as he stepped closer to Freed, making the senior back into his painted wall.

"Can I be honest with you?" Freed asked.

"Sure."

"I'm in love with you."

Laxus looked at Freed, turning bright red, but he didn't say anything. He moved right in front of Freed, and leaned close to his face, studying his lips. Then, Laxus moved his head down and kissed Freed. Freed's eyes widened and stared at the teacher.

"Does that tell you how I feel like when I'm with you?"

Freed looked at him. "You feel the same way?"

"Yes. I want you to be mine."

"I would love to be your boyfriend!" Freed exclaimed, while jumping and hugging the teacher. "Wait, it's illegal…"

"I know. But you're worth it." Laxus hugged Freed in his arms.

"I'll never leave you, even if someone finds out about us."

"I wouldn't either, Freed."

Freed just held on tightly to Laxus.

"By the way, since I'm more than a teacher to you, call me Laxus."

* * *

I decided to call Mr. Dreyer Laxus because I got sick of typing it out. Thank you for the review, follow, favorite, and views!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freed nodded immediately. "Of course, Laxus."

Laxus let Freed rest in his arms. "Will your sister mind?"

Freed's smile slowly faded from his face. "Uh… I don't think it's such a good idea to tell her…"

Laxus thought about it. "That's a smart move, but what if she does find out?"

"She won't!" Freed shouted.

"I don't know, there's a good chance she would."

"I'll never let her find out about us, I promise. Because I know what will happen if she did."

"And what's that?"

"She would get mad at me. She would be disappointed. I'm the amazing, mature older brother that she looks up to. There is no way she would still think of me in the same way. Besides, I have not even told her that I'm gay yet..."

"I understand. But that's going to make it a lot harder on us."

"As long as I can be with you, nothing will stop me from loving you."

Laxus blushed. "Alright then. Whatever you want, Freed."

Freed smiled back.

"Ever is probably almost back right now. You better leave."

"Good idea," Laxus cleared his throat and smirked. "I'll see you in class."

"You bet!"

Laxus waved Freed goodbye and ran back to his room where he collapsed on his bed and began hugging his pillow. He laughed to himself and repeated a few chosen words; "He's mine."

Freed heard the garage door open so he quickly pulled out his backpack from Friday and started working on his homework. Soon after, Evergreen walked into his room.

"Hey."

"Hello. How was your shopping?"

"It was great. I found this dress that would be perfect for a date with Elfman."

"Congrats."

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh, nothing much, Just homework and earlier I was practicing for the tournament."

"Huh. Keeping busy as always?"

"You bet."

Evergreen kissed Freed's forehead and left. Freed was happy to see that she didn't figure out that the P.E. teacher with the totally hot body was over here earlier.

After a few hours of studies, Freed changed and put his hair up, ready to go to sleep. Before, however, he thought of many tempting situations between himself and Laxus.

Days passed at school. Freed was glad the bullying in the locker rooms had only occurred once, probably because the students were scared of Laxus if they got caught a second time. Freed continued with great grades in his classes. One day, Bixslow brought up an interesting subject at lunch.

"Hey Freed," Bixslow said as he sat down.

"Oh, hi." Bixslow sat next to Freed at lunch every day, so this was no surprise.

"Hey, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

Freed felt a slight pink tinge come up to his face. "Uh, no. After all, it is only three weeks into the school year."

"Aw, come on, buddy. There has to be someone you are secretly checking out."

"No. I don't have time for such activities."

"Hey, listen here. I have a thing for that girl, Lisanna Strauss. I'm thinking about asking her out. If you got a girlfriend, we could have a double date."

"No thanks."

"Tell me why not. Please?" Bixslow grinned.

Freed sighed, he knew there was only one way out of this. "Fine. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"On my life."

"I'm gay."

Bixslow chuckled. "That explains it. Well, do you have a guy in mind?" Freed's face turned bright red. "Do you already have a boyfriend?"

Freed turned away. "I don't."

"Come on, Freed. You can tell me."

"I told you I do not have a boyfriend." Freed repeated, as he threw away the rest of his lunch and raced out the cafeteria.

Later that day, Freed was changing back into his clothes in an empty locker room after P.E. class when Laxus walked in.

"Oh hi, Laxus," Freed smiled.

"Hey. Do you need help with that?" Laxus looked at Freed struggling to button up his shirt.

"Uh… sure."

Laxus did up the buttons, his gigantic fingers gently passing over Freed's chest. Freed shivered slightly with each touch. Laxus had turned a slight shade of red from the contact with the young senior. When Laxus was done, Freed stood up awkwardly.

"Well, see you tomorrow Laxus!" Freed yelled as he ran out of the locker room, heading towards the black limousine parked outside the school.

When Freed got home that day, he checked his email for the first time in a while. Student Council President Needed stated the title of one email.

"Oh crap!" Freed thought. He had been on the student council ever since Freshman year and really had wanted the important position of becoming the President. He quickly looked through the requirements. A five page paper was due tomorrow!

Freed panicked for about thirty seconds then got straight to work. He typed and edited for about four hours, leading him to be done around seven therefore, not finishing preparing for the next school day and finishing homework until twelve forty five, and skipping dinner. Freed fell asleep fast, and had a hard time waking up the next morning.

"Five more minutes, okay Ever?" he mumbled.

"YOU IDIOT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE TEN MINUTES AGO!"

Freed scuttled out of bed and got ready, twenty times faster than usual.

Once Freed hopped in the car, hair messy and bags under his eyes, he made sure the Student Council paper was ready in his bag. At school, Freed ran to the main office and turned in the paper, one minute to the bell. A few tardy minutes later, Freed was sitting in his first hour class, Chemistry. Bored by the endless equations on calculating this and figuring out that, Freed fell asleep on his desk.

"Mr. Justine!" snapped Ms. Daphene.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to doze off…"

"You have a detention tonight."

Freed was so embarrassed. "Er… okay."

"I'll have a paper signed and given to you."

Freed ran his hand through his hair and went back through the dull textbook.

Freed was feeling miserable by the end of the day, and he still had a detention. He eyed the pink slip of paper the lady from the office had given him and hurried to the extremely large parking lot. Surprisingly, he found Laxus cussing as he was leaning over, pulling something out between the rocks of one of the many islands.

"Fucking office. Can't even hire a landscaper to take care of the grounds. No, instead I'm thrown out here like a piece of shit, made to work this trash for free!"

"Ahm?" Freed asked.

"Oh, hi Freed." Laxus turned around. "Sorry about my language."

"That's fine," he giggled.

"Here for detention?"

"Yeah…" Freed said quietly.

Laxus chuckled loudly. "What could the straight A student possibly get in trouble for?"

"Sleeping in class?"

"Huh. I don't think ya deserve a detention for that."

"Well apparently Ms. Daphene thought so."

"Well, you get to spend it with me, picking weeds. What could be better?"

Freed smiled. "A lot."

"Anyway, put on that other pair of gloves over there, you don't wanna get thorns in your hands, they are miserable if you are writing something."

Freed did as told and started picking weed after weed with Laxus.

"Ya know, I read your Student Council paper at lunch today."

"You did?" Freed looked up, confused.

"The teachers read them over. It was really good, I'm surprised you had that much passion about earning the President position."

"I have always dreamed of being the President. You get to be in charge of the whole school."

"Well, if you get President, I'll show you something secret," Laxus winked.

Freed blushed. "I hope I win it."

After finishing up the weeding, Freed bade Laxus goodbye and started to walk home, since he never called Evergreen about his detention.

* * *

That may have been an odd place to end the chapter. Oh well! Thank you for all the views, etc., etc. If anyone has really been wanting to write a Fraxus fanfiction, please do! I've read all of them that I've found and I can't find any more! And I anyone knows a really good one, please tell me! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Freed hardly paid any attention in his classes because he wanted to hear who was the new student council president. Unfortunately, that was announced at the end of the day in the Student Council room. Freed had a good chance at it because last year he was the vice president, and he is an extremely good student.

He stumbled into the Stu – Co room right after his last class and sat in his vice president's chair from last year. Soon enough, the principal of Fairy Tail Honors Academy, Mr. Makarov sat in the future president's chair and glanced around at all the aspiring students in the room.

He cleared his throat then began, "I know all of you here wish to become the Student Council President, and I expect that eagerness from all of the students here." He smiled at the students in the room. "The teachers here, and I have gone over all of the applications for this, and have decided on the students that will lead this school. As the treasurer, Ms. Lucy Heartfillia. As secretary, Ms. Levy McGarden. As vice president, Mr. Rufus Lore. And lastly, as president. Mr. Freed Justine. I hope you do well this year, and are ready to take on this responsibility."

The principal lead the rest of the students out the door, while the four mentioned students stayed in their seats, ready to prepare the first meeting.

Freed started speaking, "I suppose you may remember me from last year. I was the past vice president. As your president this year, I would like to get to know other students better and help improve the community that we all reside in, Fairy Tail Honors Academy. As this is the place that many of us spend seven hours or more in, I would love to make it the place where students can enjoy their time and learn to their potential."

The rest of the members clapped politely once Freed was done, then discussed each role they had in the Student Council. At the end of the meeting, they discussed what each member had to get done and then dismissed themselves.

Freed got up to leave, and walked out of the room, the last to leave. His hair blocked his face, and he ended up running into Laxus.

"Ah! Sorry there, Laxus."

Laxus looked around then back at Freed. "That's fine, Freed," he laughed then lowered his head and whispered, "But you better call me Mr. Dreyer here…"

"Oh, right!" Freed blushed.

"Good," Laxus patted the top of Freed's head, feeling the soft, green hair.

"You know… I'm the student council president."

Laxus smiled. "You are? As expected of my favorite student. I'll give you your reward, in a while," he smirked and then walked away.

Freed turned and walked away, blushing. Why did Laxus have to postpone his promise? Freed continued walking out the school after stopping at his locker and picking up his homework.

Once back at the manor, and done with homework, his cuddled up on his bed, thinking about what Laxus might have in mind for him.

Over the next several weeks, Freed was requested in Laxus's office after school to talk about homework and his times for the mile, supposedly. What actually happened was very heated make out sessions…

Laxus growled at Freed, "Come here, I need you…"

"Of course," Freed teased, walking over to Laxus, hips swaying. He then sat down on Laxus's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his slender legs around his teacher's waist.

Laxus kissed Freed's neck then started sucking on the soft, pale skin and left a hickey that would be obvious to anyone who looked at Freed. Freed responded to Laxus's work, moaning softly.

"Ah... Laxus... mmm"

He then wrapped his hands around Freed's slender waist and pulled him closer while connecting their mouths. Freed started kissing him slowly, then kissed Laxus deeply, french kissing him slowly. Freed tangled his tongue with his teachers' and they made contact like that until out of breath and then they broke apart, with a strand of spit connecting their mouths.

"Laxus, you are a really good kisser. Mmm… Your mouth is… So hot."

"Thanks for the compliments, baby," Laxus grinned conceitedly.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to give me your promise? You said you would give me something if I became the Stu-Co president."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

Freed bade Laxus goodbye, grabbed his backpack, and turned to leave. He still had homework, after all. Then, he left Laxus's office.

Once home, Freed masturbated, for the first time in a long time, to a mental image of his teacher. Freed wanted to be touching that body, put his hands over it. He wanted to please his teacher, let him pleasure Laxus so that he would be coming on Freed. Freed shuttered quickly, then, in a flash of ecstasy, let himself go on a few tissues and threw them away.

Once done with his homework, Freed cuddled his blankets in shame. He was letting himself come undone for his teacher. He was doing something that was against the law! But, no matter how many times Freed thought about it, he still wanted to be with Laxus.

At the next student council meeting, something interesting happened. It was a few days after the make out session, and Freed was more than ready for Laxus to give him his reward for his hard work. Unfortunately, someone else came up to Freed.

"Hey there, Freed…" Rufus stated.

"Hello."

Rufus leaned down and started whispering in Freed's ear, "Hey, this is all just a bore. How would you like to go somewhere a little more exciting?" He then winked. "You're hot, and I'm looking for someone who has talent and passion like you do. What do ya say? You in?"

Freed looked at him, kind of appalled.

"C'mon Freed. You don't have a boyfriend, and it will only be us, you have no reason to worry."

Freed smiled politely and stood up. "Sorry Rufus. I… I already have a relationship that I'm rather devoted to."

Rufus looked at him. "Whatever. I'm probably way better than that man. If you ever want to hook up, just give me a call. I'm more than willing." Rufus then winked and left the room.

Freed sighed and slumped, leaning against the table. He would much rather be with Laxus right now than go home for another uneventful weekend.

Just then, Laxus walked into the room. "You ok, baby? I just saw pretty boy walk out of here."

"I'm fine. Although, he tried to ask me out."

Laxus growled protectively.

"Don't worry… As I said, he tried."

"Good. No way is my boyfriend leaving me, especially for someone like that. Anyway, on a different note, I was planning on giving you your reward tonight," Laxus smirked as he grabbed Freed's waist and pulled him against his large body. "What do you think?"

"That would be wonderful. Where though?"

"How about in your bedroom?"

"Does that mean we're telling Evergreen about us?"

"Oh. Well, we've been together for at least two months now. Don't you think… Well…"

"I think it's time too. C'mon Laxus. I'll call the butler to drive us home."

Once settled into the couch in the huge living room in Freed's mansion, Freed called Evergreen down to talk.

Evergreen immediately looked at Laxus sitting rather close to her brother.

"Freed… Why is he here?"

"I want you to take this extremely seriously and don't you dare tell anyone, got it?"

She nodded silently.

"To you, this is Mr. Dreyar. Well, to me he is Laxus. Okay?" Freed paused then continued. "He's my boyfriend."

Evergreen's mouth dropped. "You… are dating him?"

Freed nodded.

"Well… I don't know what to say. First, congrats. Finally you let someone into your life. And secondly, Freed, you probably know this already, but honestly, this is dangerous."

Freed nodded again. I know the consequences. But, I am ready to take them. Freed cuddled into Laxus as he put his arm around the smaller man.

At last, Evergreen got up and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. And, um, I figured why you would invite him over tonight, Freed. So, let's talk in the morning Laxus."

Evergreen walked toward the stairs. "Freed, I'll be in the basement in case you end up being pretty vocal."

Laxus looked over at Freed and grinned. "You have an awesome sister."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Evergreen was out of sight, Laxus stood up.

"You ready?" he asked, smirking.

Freed nodded eagerly. "Yes, oh yes. You do not know how long I've waited for this, Laxus!"

"Alright, baby," he leaned down and put his lips near Freed's ear. "Show me your bedroom."

Freed blushed and muttered an "ok" then started leading the way upstairs. Once in his room, Freed sat on the bed while Laxus was still standing. Laxus then moved over to Freed, and standing in front of him, he started to kiss Freed.

Freed closer his eyes and pressed closer, wanting more. Laxus provided a bite to Freed's lip and Freed gasped, opening up his mouth. Laxus took advantage and put his tongue in Freed's mouth, licking the sides and his teeth. Freed grab Laxus's shirt and pulled it, wanting more friction. Finally, Laxus broke the kiss, and started undoing his belt.

"Lick to get your reward," he said.

Freed bent down on his knees and bit his lip, anticipating to finally taste his boyfriend. Laxus slid his belt out, letting it fall to the floor, then he stopped and crossed his arms, smirking.

"Undo the rest to claim your prize."

Freed eagerly unzipped and unbuttoned Laxus's pants and they fell to the ground. Freed then pulled Laxus's boxers down all the way and looked at his treasure.

"Laxus, it looks so big and delicious," Freed whined.

"Start sucking, if you wanna taste my cum."

Freed rubbed his cheek against Laxus's balls then put his mouth on the tip of Laxus's cock. Laxus shuddered slightly, and Freed continued. He put his mouth further along Laxus's length, trying to take it all in but failing to do so because Laxus was so long.

Freed started bobbing his head and Laxus moaned, and made a small thrust against his mouth. Freed liked up and down and then bit gently and Laxus gasped. He smiled and continued to suck, creating more pressure with his mouth. After a few minutes, Freed could taste pre – cum, so he took his mouth off and wiped it with his finger then licked his finger slowly while Laxus looked at him.

"F-Freed, please, continue…"

Freed smiled and went back to work. He sucked Laxus quicker, wanting to taste more. Laxus was so delicious and the only way to taste more of him was to lick and suck.

He massaged Laxus's balls, wanting to bring more pleasure and sucked harder this time. He bobbed back and forth with more speed, while hearing Laxus's deep moans in front of him. Freed licked the tip of his cock and Laxus whimpered.

All of a sudden, Laxus threw his head back and moaned and Freed's mouth was filled. Freed greedily swallowed all of it the licked him again, making sure he got all of it in his mouth.

"Laxus, you are so yummy."

"Great job, baby."

Laxus picked Freed up and set him gently on the bed, then moved in beside him. They breathed heavily for a few minutes, then Laxus spoke.

"Good job on making student council president."

Freed laughed. "Thank you."

They snuggled until Freed fell asleep and then Laxus covered him up with the blanket that was on the bed with them. Laxus kissed Freed's head gently and muttered goodnight. Then, Laxus fell asleep.

The next morning, Laxus woke up to a sleeping teenager snuggled in his arms. He sighed and pressed his forhead against Freed's.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Laxus grinned.

"Hello there, my prince."

Laxus laughed. "I can't wait to see what food is waiting for us, you?"

"I'm pretty much used to this," he sighed.

"More food for me!" Laxus exclaimed as he got up and reached for his clothes but found that they were not on the floor. "Uhhh, Freed?"

A noise came from the bed. "What?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh. Just look on my desk, the butler should have put new clothes there."

Laxus pulled on a black tank top and khaki shorts as Freed threw on black shorts and a green long – sleeve, v – neck shirt. They then walked to the dining room where Evergreen was waiting, already dressed.

"Good morning, you two!" she said over a plate of food. "Have fun last night?"

Laxus nodded. "Oh yes we did."

"Good. Now, since you're dating my brother, I want to know a little more about you. I know you are a gym teacher at our school, but what else?"

Laxus and Freed sat down as Laxus talked with Evergreen. By the end of breakfast, he has gained her approval and was most pleased about it.

Freed looked at Laxus after eating. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Could I take you out?" Laxus blushed. "I know it won't be that interesting to you, but we haven't gone out before, and I think that-"

Freed cut him off, smiling. "That would be great."

Laxus sighed. "Great."

"But first, do you mind helping me with my hair? It's not looking too good."

"Of course. Although I've never done anyone's hair before. Are you sure?"

Freed nodded. "It's easy. I bet you could even manage a braid."

Laxus moved into the living room where the butler brought him a brush and a hair tie. Freed seated himself in between Laxus's legs and leaned back against his chest. Laxus started brushing Freed's hair slowly, weaving his fingers and the brush in Freed's waterfall of green hair. He brushed it then Freed started to show him how to braid.

"Okay, you split the hair into three sections and then you alternate them. I'll show you if you have trouble."

Laxus easily braided Freed's hair after a few times of tangling the long green strands. Freed shivered at the feel of Laxus's fingers on his neck and back. Once Laxus finished Freed relaxed and turned around to face him and then kissed him gently.

"I love you, Laxus."

"I love you too, Freed."

* * *

I added onto this chapter because it was very short. I hope you liked it! And thank you for the reviews and the favorites and follows!


End file.
